Hell's Forcast
by Red.Sargent
Summary: "It was right at that moment the Wraith had appeared, and the message it left me might sound kind of weird But take all that I'm seeing and opposite that, truth is I'm the one dead and this is my Hell's Pit" Hell's Forcast, ICP Rated M for language, mentionings of death and murder, gore, and mentionings of nudity.


This story was inspired by the song Hell's Forcast by ICP from their album Shangri La. Listen to the song before you or while you read. It's pretty freaky.

**I TAKE NO CLAIM TO ANY CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I BEG, I WILL NEVER OWN BLEACH. SADDLY, TITE KUBO OWNS.**

Read, Review, Enjoy! I encourage any and all reviews. All are welcome, even the flames!

* * *

A long and awaited yawn had left the bored lips of a fox faced man as he slowly walked his way home from the office. Gin had been at work from sunrise to past midnight and all he wanted was to lay in his comfy bed next to his loving wife, Rangiku. It was amazing she even loved him for all the wrongs he had commited in his life. Gin didn't exactly have the cleanest record and knew very well even if he worked his ass off to make amends, he was doomed for hell.

Once Gin had made it home, he stripped himself of his dress shirt and jeans and softly scooted his way into bed, cuddling up close to Rangiku. It didn't take him very long to pass off into his slumber.

One he wouldn't soon forget...

_Thump._

_'What was that noise? Maybe it's a stray cat on the roof again.'_

_Thud thump._

_'The hell's goin on? Can't a guy sleep peacfully.'_

_It was the sound of glass breaking downstairs that made Gin slid out of his bed. He grabed his pistol off the nightstand and slowly made his way downstairs._

_"Who the fuck has the balls to break into my house?" He screamed as he turned the corner._

_Noone was there. He walked over to the moving curtains knnow very well that's the window that broke. When he moved the curtains to examin the damage, he was met with a horrid sight. His stomach tied in knots and he lost his breath at the sight of his town, his home, set aflame and covered in blood. The sky was red and the rain falling was dropplets of blood. It had pooled on the window paine and trickled down the wall and to his feet. Gin strided backwards and tripped over what he thought was the rug, only to turn and see his wife, sprawled out naked on the kitchen floor. Her face was contored as if the last thing she saw was fear itself._

_Gin shot up to his feet and made himself run back to his room, only to find his long time friend and coworker, Tousen, hanging in his closet. He grabed his cell phone and tried to call for help, but the line was dead. Out of his home he ran only to be met with more death and horror. Car alarms were blaring, the sky was not only raining blood, but body parts as well, people could be heard screaming for miles but everybody he saw was dead and mangled. He knew it had to be a dream, but why wasn't he waking up? None of this was real!_

_But it felt real. What was going on?_

_Gin ran forever looking for a safe haven. The best he could do was to hide under a tree. He looked down and saw the upper half of his bosses body crawling towards him. His bosses mouth was gapped open and eyes had been gouged out, some fingers were missing as well and all Gin wanted to do was get the hell out of the place. He screamed to himself saying 'wake up, damnit!' yet he was still there. __He stood there for what felt like days, maybe even weeks, until the 'raining' had finally ceased. The blood red sun was out now and it was hotter then summer, litterally cooking the bodies of the dead. It was even burning the skin on Gin, blistering within moments._

_He just wanted it all to end already. Why hadn't he died from lack of food and water? It had to be a dream! But why wouldn't he wake up?_

_He looked around and noticed he was knee deep in blood and bodies. The smell was sickening. Children, friends, his family, even the elderly, all lay mangled, naked, withered, and rotted. On everyones face was pure horror. Gin just hoped whatever they saw before there undoing he never saw. His home was a massacure. This couldn't be real. None of it was._

_A demonic laughter came from everywhere and closed in from behind Gin. He feared it would be death himself snd closed his eyes. Fe fell to his knees and begged for his life to be spared, asked for forgiveness for his wrongs he had commited all his life, even asked for a deal to make. The laughter continued and Gin finally turned only to see the face of a man, half covered with skull peices of dead humans, his skin was yellowed and rotting. There was no way this man could be death..._

_Could he?_

_"Look around you Gin Ichimaru..." It spoke, it's voice neither male or female and words void of life. "What you see is the truth of what happens when you die."_

_Gin's face was struck with terror._

_"When I die? But I'm not dead! This is a dream... I KNOW IT IS! THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"_

_The creature pointed at Gin and laught like he was joking._

_"You belive you are alive? Pathetic. Gin Ichimaru, you are dead. You will never wake up from this nightmare! THIS IS YOUR HELL! Your constant reminder of what you did while you lived. Never will you see the light of hevens gate, nor will you see the devil, for the devil in ths hell... is YOU!"_

_Gin stepped back and ran of away from his demon. He wantde to prove this was just a bad dream. He would wake up._

In reality, he truly would never wake up. Gin was caught in his own nightmare and would never see his wife again. In the process of the night, while he and his wife slept peacfully in bed, someone did in fact break into the house and stole a few items, but not without shooting the two sleeping lovers. Both assumed to die in the hospital. Rangiku would recover but spen the rest of her life with a slurd speach for she had perminant brain damage. Gin wasn't as lucky. He was in a perminant comma and lived only on life support. Rangiku had the plugged pooled after a years of waiting, hoping he would wake.

Gin's nightmare became his undoing and never knew his life had ended. He now roams, repeating his punishent in hell for the rest of enternity, looking and hoping for a way to 'wake up from his nightmare', eventually driving himself mad and attempting to hang himself, only to fail and wake up in his bed and repeat his unending punishment of _**Hell's Forcast**_.

* * *

Sadistic? Yes

Horrible? Quite Possibly?

Did I enjoy writting this? Why yes. Yes I did!

Hate all you want, but I'm not much of a Gin fan. Love my Rangiku though! I'm like he but with smaller boobs and a bigger brain... and blond.

Review, follow, favorit, do what you wish!

"So long and thanks for the fish!" ~Hitchhickers Guide to the Galaxy


End file.
